


Отцы и дети

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, fem!Olaf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вальдмеер, фем!Олаф. Ротгер Вальдес простился с адмиралом цур зее Офелией Кальдмеер в год Излома и больше ее не видел. Но спустя годы он встречает юного офицера на дриксенском флоте, и его лицо удивительно знакомо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Иеманджа на ОЕ-фест, тур Всадника.  
> За редактуру спасибо Shatris Lerran.
> 
> АУ-допущения помимо заглавного:  
> 1\. Вариты - народ вроде викингов, в их языческой мифологии был аналог валькирий, и это отразилось на культуре и обществе. То есть женщина в армии/на море - явление редкое и нежелательное, но допустимое.  
> 2\. Для некого правдоподобия, Офелия моложе, чем канонный Олаф, на момент Хегсбергской битвы ей не больше 45ти. Предыстория у нее тоже немного другая.  
> 3\. "По Камше" события развивались вплоть до отъезда Руппи и Олаф в Дриксен, дальше все пошло немного иначе.  
> Остальное, по идее, должно быть ясно из текста.

 

 

 

 

_Хексберг, весна 16ого года Круга Ветра_

  
Дожили, называется. Совместные, чтоб их, маневры. Не просто мир-перемирие, не просто дружественные визиты, и вежливые “расшаркивания” при встрече в море - маневры! Совместные маневры в рамках подготовки совместной же экспедиции к Седым землям - скажи Вальдесу кто такое лет двадцать назад, нипочем бы не поверил. А теперь приходится отвечать за организацию с талигойской стороны. Мелкая месть альмиранте, вот что это такое!  
Вальдес медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ладно, хватит. Месть Альмейды и уж тем более недавно сменившего его на посту Первого адмирала Энрике Эррера тут была, разумеется, ни при чем. Просто уж если отвечаешь за хексбергскую эскадру, то есть, простите, Хексбергский флот, будь любезен и отвечать за взаимодействие с Дриксен. И никого не должно волновать то, что адмирала Вальдеса при виде кораблей под дриксенскими парусами до сих пор неудержимо тянет напиться. Никто не заставлял его в свое время влюбляться во вражеского адмирала, добиваться и потом отпускать. А как было не отпустить… С чем-нибудь одним он бы справился, но государственные интересы Талига и чувство долга самой Ледяной Олаф? Куда ему. Только и оставалось, что попрощаться и передать шпагу, сам отдать так и не решился. Всё надеялся, что не придется, наивный дурак.  
Потом было худо, и девочки на него обижались, и оставалось только пить и ждать плохих новостей. И новости конечно пришли - арест, процесс, суд… А потом происходящее что в Дриксен, что в Талиге совсем перестало укладываться в рамки обычной человеческой войны и смуты, и стало не до того. Но хоть девочки дуться перестали.  
Когда - рассветным чудом, не иначе - они все же вынырнули по другую сторону Излома, у Талига был новый король, у Дриксен - новая династия, да и вообще в Золотых землях многое изменилось. Тогда же стало известно, что с адмирала Кальдмеер были сняты все обвинения и возвращены все регалии. Это было хорошо, очень хорошо, но на флот она не вернулась, а почему и куда исчезла, узнать не удалось. Если бы хотя бы Руперт остался на флоте, его можно было найти в море или еще что - но Штарквинды заставили родича разгребать последствия Излома на суше. Да и Вальдесу, честно говоря, было чем заняться, а когда всё немного успокоится, можно будет поискать всерьез.   
Судьба и время, однако, рассудили иначе. В середине 4 года Круга Ветра Руперт сам ему написал и в официальных фразах сообщил, что адмирал цур зее в отставке Офелия Кальдмеер скончалась от сердечной болезни и была похоронена с воинскими почестями в родном Штутберге, мелком прибрежном городке на севере Дриксен.   
...Подчиненные и друзья от него потом месяц шарахались, а девочки, впервые со времени знакомства, повадились являться в чужом облике. Пришлось доходчиво объяснить, что так делать не стоит. Танцевать с ведьмами он был готов, обманывать себя - нет.  
Но жизнь продолжалась, хотел он того или нет. Вот и сейчас нужно было запрятать неуместные чувства поглубже и командовать отплытие. “Астэра” и еще четыре корабля выходили в море, чтобы встретиться там с кораблями возрожденного Западного флота для уже помянутых кошкиных маневров.

~~~  
На море всегда становилось легче, да и маневры прошли удачно, поэтому Вальдес был в непозволительно хорошем настроении во время завершающего совещания капитанов на “Астэре”. Наверно, потому он и принял приглашение капитана Нойера отужинать на его “Солнечном сиянии” перед тем, как эскадры разойдутся в разные стороны.  
Нойер был молод, по мирному времени неприлично молод для капитана, но на флоте Дриксен сейчас вообще было много молодых офицеров. По понятным причинам. На мир в целом и на Вальдеса в частности Нойер при этом смотрел с юношеским же восхищением и восторгом, и пока это скорее забавляло, чем утомляло. На ужин в кают-компании парень честно собрал и представил всех офицеров, включая мальчишек-фёнрихов.  
\- А это надежда нашего флота и будущей экспедиции - Бастиан Ламм и Герман Милих. Герман точно адмиралом станет, он из Штутберга, как адмирал Кальдмеер. Вы ведь ее знали?  
Нойер был далеко не первым дриксенским моряком, задавшим этот вопрос за последние годы, ответ был затвержен и прыгал на язык почти без участия разума и сердца:  
\- Имел честь встречаться и в бою, и лично.  
А вот сам фёнрих Милих… Вальдес уже видел это лицо. Не далее как вчера во сне, только там оно было женственнее и старше. Да и глаза у парнишки не серо-синие, а черные. Так, адмирал Вальдес, отставить, у вас видения. Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть.  
Но тем не менее за ужином и вином он перевел разговор на дни рождения.  
\- Ну же, господа офицеры, вы же еще молоды - значит, должны каждый год встречать с нетерпением!  
Герман Милих, как оказалось, родился почти на Излом Эпох, в месяц Осенних Ветров. Три совпадения - это много, но ведь не может же быть! Не может. Он же спрашивал. Прямым текстом спросил, тогда, в Старой Придде, между первым и вторым поцелуем. Спросил, потому что остаться она бы не осталась все равно, а увеличивать число проблем, что ждали ее на родине, Ротгер права не имел. Спросил, и услышал в ответ, что “вопрос был решен раз и навсегда еще прежде, чем я стала лейтенантом”. И поверил, потому что знал - да, северные женщины, выбравшие войну или море, умели решать “этот вопрос”. Да и у него самого... Он всегда был беспечен, но за сорок пять лет - никого. Даже если бы кто из красавиц просто не захотел бы говорить, девочки бы донесли. Так, стоп. На гору он поднимался последний раз за неделю до отплытия, и девочки говорили что-то в духе  _встретишь-узнаешь-приведешь_. Он внимания тогда особо не обратил, но… четвертое совпадение.  
И что делать со всеми этими совпадениями, будь их хоть шестнадцать? Что делать, если на “Астэру” возвращаться самое позднее через час, а утром “Солнечное сияние” уйдет в Метхенберг?  
  
~~~  
А утром внезапно поднялся ветер, к полудню перешедший почти что в шторм. Непоправимого ничего не случилось, но потрепало их заметно, и сильнее всех досталось “Сиянию”. Вести линеал в таком состоянии в Метхенберг было бы глупостью, а то и прямым самоубийством. Нойер бы, может, и рискнул, но вице-адмирал Гётце приказал ему "не маяться дурью и идти чиниться в Хексберг, тем более, так любезно приглашают". Честно говоря, было у Вальдеса нехорошее подозрение, что неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер тоже был частью этого “приглашения”, но вслух он его даже себе не озвучил. А на следующий день после прибытия в порт, убедившись, что гости размещены и все необходимые распоряжения о починке отданы, Вальдес отправился на гору. Спрашивать.  
Девочки посмеялись, подтвердили и потребовали привести. Нет уж, подружки, обойдетесь пока без моего сына. Вальдес поймал себя на этой мысли на полпути к дому, резко остановился и схватился за ближайшее дерево. Повторил вслух:  
\- Моего сына.  
У него был сын! Сын, его и Олаф - единственной женщины, к которой его ревновали кэцхен. Хотелось немедленно бежать в город и… Что? Что должен делать мужчина, внезапно узнав, что у него почти взрослый сын?   
А сам мальчик…  _“Мои родители были знакомы с адмиралом Кальдмеер, впрочем, в Штутберге все друг с другом знакомы.”_ Значит, даже о матери Герман правды не знал, иначе вел бы себя иначе. И что теперь?  
А что теперь. У него есть самое меньшее - неделя, самое большее - две.  
  
Предлог для разговоров по вечерам долго искать не пришлось.  
\- Вы же с северного побережья, фёнрих цур зее, и должны еще помнить детские сказки. Мне всегда было интересно, а из ваших соотечественников слова не вытащишь…  
В конце концов, именно расспросами о северных легендах он в свое время расшевелил Олаф. Герман, как оказалось, древние сказания тоже знал и любил и охотно рассказывал о снежных великанах, о веселых богах, в которых с трудом, но можно было узнать Четверых, о девах-воительницах, что провожали героев в последний путь. А между делом проговаривался и о себе. По крайней мере то, что он приемыш, мальчик знал.  
\- Единственный сын господина барона умер в детстве, госпожа баронесса очень печалилась. В соседнем городе был приют при монастыре Ордена Милосердия, оттуда они меня и взяли.  
В то, что Олаф могла оставить сына на пороге монастыря, Ротгер не верил. Так что либо малыш попал туда после ее смерти, либо вся история с приютом - для отвода глаз, а Милихи прекрасно знали, кого берут на воспитание. Скорее второе, конечно, если уж они были с ней знакомы, но наверняка теперь не узнаешь, да и зачем? Мальчик любит и уважает приемных родителей, с карьерой у него ладится, имеет ли Вальдес право вмешиваться? Только потому, что хочется?   
А хочется. И после каждой встречи с сыном хочется все больше.

~~~  
Через десять дней “Солнечное сияние” покинуло Хексберг. Что можно было успеть за десять дней? Только понять, что в этот раз он не может оставить все как есть.  
Экспедиция к Седым землям планировалась на будущий год; “Солнечное сияние” было в списке дриксенских кораблей-участников, а фёнрих Милих - в списке офицеров-добровольцев. Что ж, благослови Создатель совместные экспедиции!   
  
\- Ротгер, что это? - Первый адмирал Талига поднял голову от лежащей перед ним бумаги.  
\- Как что? Прошение об отставке.   
\- Серьезно?  
\- Энрике, мне шестьдесят почти. Хексбергским флотом давно пора командовать кому-нибудь помоложе.  
\- Во-первых, по вам не скажешь. Во-вторых, еще прошлой зимой мысль об отставке вызывала у вас исключительно непечатный отклик.  
Вальдес пожал плечами.  
\- Передумал.   
\- И что вы собираетесь делать в этой отставке?  
\- Напрошусь пассажиром к Гуэртэ, плыть к Седым землям.  
\- Вальдес, скажите мне честно, вы с ума сошли? Чего вдруг?  
Рамону Вальдес бы сказал. Вспоминая, как они тогда чуть не подрались… Луиджи тоже, да и любому из тех, кто был тогда в Придде - Ариго, Райнштайнеру, покойному Ноймаринену… Одной фразы бы хватило, а Эррере придется объяснять, а объяснять нет ни сил, ни желания. Значит, будем беззастенчиво пользоваться репутацией закатной твари.  
  
~~~  
Портом начала экспедиции был Хексберг; дриксенские корабли пришли в середине Весенних Скал, за две недели до предполагаемого отплытия. Суета в порту и в городе была, предсказуемо, невероятная, и до дому Вальдес добрался довольно поздно. И почти сразу же слуги доложили о посетителе.  
\- Простите за столь поздний визит, адмирал. - За год Герман вытянулся едва ли не на голову и в плечах тоже прибавил. - Но мне показалось, этот разговор лучше не откладывать.   
\- Я вас слушаю, Герман.  
Отвел глаза и сглотнул, явно нервничает… Неужели?  
\- Я на зиму ездил к родителям, в Штутберг. Экспедиция - это ведь и опасно, и надолго, хотел попрощаться на всякий случай. Вот они мне и, - снова сглотнул и замолчал.  
Вальдес кивнул ободряюще. А что продолжать, и так понятно. Или сами всё рассказали, или письмо от матери передали, если было.  
\- Вы ведь прошлым летом сразу всё поняли, откуда? Я знаю, что вы не знали…  
\- Ты очень похож на мать, мальчик. А кэцхен подтвердили потом, они мою кровь видят.  
Главное и так уже известно, а лгать и умалчивать в мелочах Вальдес не собирался.  
Герман кивнул и полез за пазуху.   
\- В мамином письме был конверт для вас, - достал и протянул. - Чтобы я вам отдал, если...  
\- Спасибо, - распечатать и прочесть хотелось немедленно, но письмо ждало столько лет, подождет еще чуть-чуть, можно пока положить на стол. А вот Герман…  
\- Герман…  
\- Адмирал… Мы же выходим в море с началом Ветров.  
\- Знаю. Вам наверно еще не сказали, но я ухожу с поста командующего Хексбергским флотом. Контр-адмирал Гуэрта согласился взять меня на борт “Победителя Дракона”.  
\- Как… кого? - спросил и сам испугался, что спросил.  
Вальдес улыбнулся.  
\- Талисмана, скорее всего, или средства от скуки, - привыкай, мальчик, год назад ты видел очень осторожного Вальдеса. - Впрочем, думаю, он меня долго не выдержит и начнет делиться с остальными капитанами.   
Так, а теперь серьезно.  
\- Герман, я не знаю, можно ли наверстать почти семнадцать лет. Но я хотел бы попробовать. Если ты не против.  
\- Я… был бы рад, адмирал.   
Протянуть руку, потому что сам мальчик не решится; а пожатие у него крепкое. Привыкай, мальчик. И к тому, что ты - сын двух знаменитых адмиралов, привыкай тоже.  
\- Мне нужно идти, адмирал.   
\- Понимаю. Увидимся завтра в порту, фёнрих цур зее.  
Очень хотелось пригласить остаться, но не сегодня. И его ждет письмо.  
  
С первого раз прочитать с начала до конца не получилось. Глаза помимо воли выхватывали разрозненные строчки, написанные почерком, который до этого он видел всего раз. На заметках карты одного из морисских морских сражений начала Круга. Но сейчас слова были совсем другие.  
  
_...то, что случилось, было невозможно. Почему все же случилось - может, ваши ведьмы знают, у Создателя я спрашивать не стала. Но благодарю его, что случилось. Я бы сломалась тогда - не в тюрьме, но после, когда все кончилось, если бы не..._  
_...Герману скоро три, у него Ваши глаза, и он уже играет с корабликами…._  
_я расскажу ему всё сама, если успею, но..._  
_...я верю, что судьба, которую Вы столь непочтительно называете кошкой, вас обязательно сведет…_  
_..я не жалею ни об одном принятом решении, не хочу, чтобы жалели Вы…_  
_...Ротгер, я думала, что могу любить только море, но Вы..._  
  
Олаф, Олаф. Знал бы, плюнул бы на всё, взял “Астэру”, добрался бы до этого забытого Леворуким Штутберга и забрал бы и ее, и малыша. Но всё это уже когда-то было выкрикнуто в бессильной злости морю и ветру, а Олаф просила не жалеть.  
  
Наконец, письмо было прочитано… четырежды. Или больше, сколько успел, пока все свечи в кабинете не догорели. А теперь надо встать и дойти до кровати, завтра (и до отплытия) дел по горло, даром что официально он уже ничем не командует. И Германа надо сводить на гору, показать-таки девочкам. Чтоб знали по-настоящему и могли прийти на помощь, если что. И еще надо бы уговорить мальчика по нормальному прийти в гости. Почему-то Ротгеру было очень важно, чтобы сын хоть одну ночь провел в его доме. Может, потому, что Олаф так и не довелось переступить его порог по собственной воле, как гостье, подруге и возлюбленной? Он тогда и подойти-то толком разрешил себе только в Придде, когда ее судьба уже не зависела от него даже в мелочах…  
  
А стоило закрыть лечь и закрыть глаза, как он увидел ее. В адмиральском мундире, при шпаге, под натянутым парусом….  _Не торопись в Закат, Ротгер._


End file.
